


Ready For Those Flashing Lights?

by LarryNBHD



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Famous Harry, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Paparazzi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryNBHD/pseuds/LarryNBHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic, in which paparazzi!Louis becomes the latest victim to the craze that is the rising Burberry model!Harry. One night Louis carries out his job and fawns over the next big thing. Feelings, friends and fate all intervene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Louis' POV**

“Louis get ya’ arse in here” Louis’ boss hounded him in a playful manor through the doors. He’d been expecting him.  
  
“Yes boss?” Louis replied, pushing through the doors.  
  
“I hear Peaches is having a little party tonight. Peaches Geldof”  
  
“Right, um bit short notice?!”   
  
“We only just found out Louis. It’s at that bloody club all you youngsters go to down town” the quite large man slammed his glass of whiskey down.  
  
“Which one? The foundation?”  
  
“Yeah that one! But get some detailed pictures and whatever and that’ll get us a couple quid”  
  
“Pffft, it’s all money with you isn’t it”  
  
“Louis, that is sort of the point of your job and our company…”  
  
“I-“ Louis hesitated. “that was really fucking obvious wasn’t it, I had a moment”  
  
“Drama queen”  
  
Louis rolled his eyes. “Is there anyone at this ‘party’ that you want pictures of particularly”  
  
“I don’t care, just the higher the name and status the more business you’ll bring us”  
  
“Okay, cheers for the detail” Louis snorted sarcastically.   
  
“Don’t moan, it’s your occupation Louis”   
  
“So the Foundation, in the snow, 50 minutes across town to take pictures of some indie twats? Got it”  
  
“Someone seems happy”  
  
“I’ll go” Louis rolled his eyes.  
  
“Take this with you or else it’ll be completely pointless” Louis’ boss threw the chunky camera across the room.  
  
“Steady on” Louis said catching it. “Don’t wanna break my baby” Louis said rubbing the camera in an affectionate manor.   
  
Louis inhaled and exhaled into the bitter winter air, watching how the condensation twists and coils before floating away delicately, never to be noticed again. He decided it was best to smoke a quick cigarette before embarking on his mission. He inhaled the toxins and puffed out the bitter smoke, holding the stick firmly between two fingers.  Having a job as stressful as his, it feels comforting almost, to have a release such as smoking, as if all his problems are drifting into the air. Louis was deep and pretentious like that, he wasn’t a simple thinker.   
  
“Yo Zaynie baby” Louis said casually down the phone, continuing his smoking session. “You free?”   
  
“Call me that again and I’ll kill you, but yeah why?”  
  
“I need a lift down the Foundation, I’m at the building right now but I’m patrolling and I gotta be   
there soonish”  
  
“Lazy fuck, why don’t you get a bus”  
  
“Because you’re coming with me, I’ll split whatever’s given, trust”  
  
“Depends who’s there?”  
  
“It’s Peachy G’s…party” he smirked, convinced his rhyming words were clever.  
  
“Mate, you should leave the lyric writing to the professionals”  
  
“You should leave the temptation to be an utter twat to the celebrities”  
  
“You’re so mean to me” Zayn pouted sarcastically.   
  
“So take me down to the fucking party you bastard” Louis laughed.   
  
“Oi don’t be a high maintenance diva”  
  
“Zayn I’ll be who I want, now hurry your arse up” Louis said hanging up.  
  
The ride to the club was a bitterly cold one as the winter air attempted to infiltrate the car. Louis bit his lip and had his arms folded, pressing hard into his body as a desperate attempt to keep himself warm. Zayn on the other hand, was driving with ease, wearing nothing but a fleeced Hoodie with a denim jacket lying on top.  
  
“Fucking hell mate, are you not cold?” Louis broke the silence.  
  
“No, you’re just a pansy” Zayn sniggered.  
  
“If you’re going to keep making gay jokes, I’ll just jump out the car and blame you for injury”  
  
“You know I love you really Boobear” Zayn pursed his lips, in a patronising tone.  
  
“Shut up Zaynie baby” Louis said deviously.   
  
“That gives me shudders” Zayn grimacing.  
  
“Ah mothers, can’t live with ‘em, can’t live without them”  
  
The ride continued, with the Tourist History album blaring in their car, Louis’ tapping out the beat to each song on the side of the window. On an impulse, himself and Zayn wound down the front windows of the car and watched the city go by before their eyes.   
  
They arrived to the critically acclaimed, “best night out” club and joined other paparazzi, fans and whoever else wants to see the group of ‘indie’ celebrities. Louis definitely experienced the negatives in his job; the way he saw people getting treated like royalty just because of their break through, the way that people like him, had to work every day just to earn what they make in 10 minutes, the way some of them treated him like scum, pushing him to the side because of his occupation. They had no interest in learning anyone else’s story, or so he thought.  
  
There was another part of him that hated the way that the media ripped people like them apart, just for what they wear. They get their humanity taken away from them; they’re all freaks in the media circus. Pointed at, made fun of, laughing at, from their appearance. Word twisting was a completely different story, on magazine covers they were made to look a certain way. They were manipulated during their own journey of finding themselves.   
  
Nonetheless, Louis loved his job. Photography was his passion, his one and true love. He also liked people, in their physical being and the way that they act mentally. He appreciated body parts and the way that everybody’s made up of the same fibres, yet very rarely look the same. He liked the way that everyone came in different shapes and sizes; the saying “variety is the spice of live” was very relevant to such an observation. So to be able to make money from merging his two interests together was very appealing, regardless of the pros and cons involved.   
  
Louis looked out, waiting for his prey to stagger out of the club, they were told through passing word that people would soon be leaving. They all hoisted up their cameras, ready to take snaps for whatever newspapers, or gossip websites. Most people outside muttered alongside their co-workers about stereotypical small conversation such as the weather.   
  
The first person came out, Nick Grimshaw, a model for H&M, a very attractive male, Louis had seen and snapped him a few times before. Kelly Osborne came next, a woman who needed no description, Louis had always admired her personality. A couple of others spilled out, a few big names, a few rising stars. But nothing could prepare him for the young boy that came fresh faced out the door.   
  
Louis stopped, he didn’t just stop, Louis froze in absolute delight and adoration at the young boy that stepped out. He felt as if he wanted to take a million pictures of the lad and run up to strangers on the street, proclaiming “Look at that confident stance!” Or “look at those cheek bones, they look as if god himself chiseled them!” but at the same time, all he could do is stand there in awe of the beauty that was Burberry model: Harry Styles. How classic.   
  
  
Harry’s eyes met Louis’ and the older boy could feel his face getting hot and red, but he looked into Harry’s eyes and read them, as if they were a classic piece of Wilfred Owen poetry. He could see a tale of heart break, yet forgiveness, a tale of some sorrow, yet a sign of content. The colour was a soft jade and quite unique, they were quite detailed too. Harry’s lips were delightful too, enough to make you blush just looking at them. So, Louis could say “Harry was beautiful” but that would be an understatement. Harry flashed a playful smile or a drunken smirk at Louis, which of course made Louis’ eyes widen. The older boy wasn’t sure why on earth he was reacting like this, but Harry Styles was fucking perfect.   
  
  
Louis was in the moment, enjoying his lifelong gaze at Harry, admiring all the bends and curves of his long, devious body, when he’s snapped out of the trance by an elbow to the stomach. Louis winced in pain, lowering his body and almost crashing to the floor. He was much happier a second ago.   
  
  
“Sorry mate, I had to, we need that money and I swear to god you would’ve got a raging boner if you continued”  
  
  
Louis was pulled straight back down to earth with a familiar Bradford accent, bloody brilliant. He watched as Zayn took pictures of Harry before the Burberry model disappeared into the car. Louis felt dazed with amazement.  
  
  
“What the fuck just happened to me Zayn?” Louis shook his head in the front seat of Zayn’s car.  
  
  
“I believe the word is infatuated, my dear Louis” Zayn looked Louis in the eye raising his eyebrows. “Careful with that one, he’s a ‘hit it and quit it’ kind of guy apparently”  
  
  
“How would you know? And I’m not saying I’m going to try get with him” Louis rolled his eyes.  
  
  
“Louis, you should’ve seen yourself. You looked like a 12 year old who sneaked out to watch the 6th formers play footie shirtless or something” Zayn sniggered and started up the car.   
  
  
“Ha ha, let’s all make jokes about Louis, knock him even further down then he already feels”  
  
  
“I’m only fucking with ya Lou” Zayn said, reaching out for Louis shoulder with one hand, whilst the other was on the wheel.

  
“But how’d you know the hit it and quit it thing?” Louis pondered.  
  
“Because…because I was with Harry once” Zayn said softly.   
“Wait WHAT?” Louis’ eyes bulged open.  
  
“Yeah, we were flirting at the bar this one time and he got me in bed, then I called him and we did it a few times again, but after he was nowhere to be seen”   
  
“Aw man that sucks!”  
  
“Y’know what his last words were to me?”  
  
“What were they Zayn?” Louis sounded genuinely upset by the story.   
  
“I’m” Zayn said biting his lip. “I’m only fucking with you again Louis you gullible piece of shit” in a serious voice, shortly after however, he erupted with an almighty laugh.  
  
“Zayn fucking Malik you got me again” Louis said slapping Zayn’s upper arm half laughing. “You gotta stop doing that to me bro”  
  
The two settled down and Louis resumed listening to the Two Door Cinema Club album from earlier as the renowned streets of London passed by his vision.   
  
“In all seriousness here Louis, he hasn’t been known to have a stable relationship. His life is mainly about the wildness; sex, parties, alcohol, drugs, the lot. He’s a one or two night man, he’s not open to trust”  
  
“But how do you know?”   
  
“Through like friends, and stories init. Not just like from magazines, inside stories. A few of my friends have been on that ride, all expecting prince charming to whisk you away, and just ending up being a fuck. To be honest, its soul destroying. I just want you to know”  
  
“Thanks mate” Louis sighed.  
  
“And if you DO decide to try anything, just know I will shove a Nikon d200 down his throat, lens attached and all”  
  
“That was my starter camera, I love how you know me” Louis said with a fake girly accent, flicking his wrist sarcastically.   
  
They reached Louis’ apartment, and the older boy offered Zayn inside, but he refused, insisting he ‘had some sleep to catch up on’.  
  
Louis couldn’t get through the door quicker and ran straight to his computer, firing it up. Meanwhile, he put the kettle on, making himself a brew of Yorkshire tea. He sat down comfortably, mug in his hand, settling on to the computer. He slammed down the cup and typed ‘Harry Styles’ into Google.  
  
First his attention was drawn to the ‘image results’ as he delved further and further into looking at the Burberry model. He saw a shoot with him suited and booted, the picture of him fixing the tie. Another with him in the same outfit and a pretty young woman by his side. He looked comfortable with her, but not sexually frustrated as you’d stereotypically see, more of a ‘hey I love you like a sister’. Louis knew very much about personality and people’s actions, their reactions. He basically was a people person. He saw a few more casual pictures of the young boy too, just in tracksuits with a knitted beanie on. He could definitely see the sex appeal. His attention was then caught on a picture of the boy with his top off and he was posing in just his boxers. Both knees on the floor and a seductive lip bite on his face. And Louis couldn’t help but feel the blood start to run south.   
  
Before Louis felt too horny to concentrate on his main goal, he changed to normal search results and saw a few headlines of Harry;   
“Nick and Harry to have a fling?” (which had been denied by both).  
 “Harry comes out, sorry ladies!” (true)  
“Harry St(ella)yles” (in which, they talk about Harry’s love of alcohol).   
  
He looked at the time on the bottom right of his computer and realized he’d spent almost 2 hours searching up stories, pictures and interviews of Harry. He felt uncomfortable at this already somewhat ‘obsession’ and so he decided he should go and watch TV or something of that nature.   
  
Louis was sat on his sofa, watching some film with Leo Dicaprio finding some blood diamond or something and then noticed that he had not stopped thinking about Harry. Something in the back of his head was telling him, to go back on his computer, to find out more about him and he couldn’t resist that urge. He ran back to his bedroom and began tracking down Harry’s story more and more.  
  
Harry’s POV   
  
Harry slammed open the door to his shared house with Nick slowly behind him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he sloppily threw his keys onto the table.  
  
“Nicholas, may I offer you a drink?”  
  
“You may Styles. Where’s blondie?”  
  
“I dunno lemme see. NIALL?. NIAAALLL!?”  
  
“WHAT?” a shout it heard from upstairs.  
  
“OH YOU’RE IN, OKAY”  
  
“LAZY SHIT”   
  
“Niall’s in” Harry smiles walking to the kitchen.  
  
“No shit” Nick laughs. “Oh and did you see that pap outside a few minutes ago?”  
  
“There was quite a few Nick…” Harry says sarcastically.   
  
“I know, but I meant the one that was like tan, normal height, brunette, blue eyes, he was on the left I think?”  
  
“Oh him! Yeah he was pretty hot” Harry says sitting down next to Nick, two beers in his hand.  
  
“Pretty! Pretty!? I would if I were younger”   
  
“You’re only 28 and yet that's still real creepy”  
  
“Lets sort of pretend that didn't happen and I didn't say that”  
  
“O-kay?” Harry cocked an eye brow.   
  
“I think he was totally checking you out too, so I know when not to intervene”  
  
“He wasn’t! Was he?”  
  
“You’re the most modest model I know. Of course he was! It looked as if he was gonna burst, it was kinda cute”  
  
“I don’t do cute”  
  
“He wasn’t cute, he was fucking sexy, I mean the way he looked at you was cute”  
  
“I don’t really fuck cute”   
  
“Nah, I know you relationship that shit. You wed that shit”   
  
“I’ve not spoke to the bloke and you’re already talking about ‘wedding’ him?!”   
  
“Sorry, sorry, I just know you like to know the low down on your men. But at least ‘fling’ him”  
  
Harry glared in response.  
  
“It’s the hopeless romantic in me, but one day I’ll convert you too”  
  
“Yeah, well when that day comes, pigs’ll start flying”   
  
“Oh Harry, you and you’re little  _‘bad’_ persona”  
  
“’Animal’ I believe the The Cab called it”


	2. Chapter 2

Louis POV

Louis wakes up from a loud knock coming from his door. He moans into his pillow with his eyes half open, ignoring it. About 20 seconds later he hears the pattern on the door again and he decides to roll out of bed and get to it. He pulls back the cover and steps onto his boxers from last night, a white stain visible on them. He blushes profusely, even though there’s no one around. So maybe he was too excited last night. 

Once he had discarded the underwear, he promptly arrived at the door and was greeted by Zayn. Louis yawned in response, rubbing his eyes slowly.

“Alright mate?” Zayn said, letting himself in.

Louis takes a double take. “Inviting yourself in?”

“Yeah babe, I always do” he said sinking into the leather sofa.

“What if I was doing some naked model and you just walked in?”

“Harry doesn’t want you though” Zayn said with a satisfied smirk.

Louis groaned. “I know, I know” slumping down next to Zayn.

“Louis’ got a cru-ush, Louis’ got a cru-ush” Zayn said poking the older boy in the ribs.

“Yes, but he’s just a celebrity crush, meaning ya know, he probably fucks models around the world, and not weird little paparazzi dudes” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Well ‘weird little paparazzi dude’” Zayn said taking his phone out his pocket. “I want to take you out tonight, to um that Foundation place?”

“No Zayn” Louis says sternly.

“Why not?! It’ll be fun”

“What if Harry’s there?”

“Well he was there last night so I highly doubt he’d be there again?” Zayn had a gut feeling that Harry would be there again. He wanted to meddle with Louis to get him with Harry, but Louis didn’t need to know that. Zayn would just act innocent, as if he hadn’t a clue. 

\--  
Harry awoke his uninterrupted slumber gently. He opened his eyes, with each blink, his eyelids slowly becoming less heavy. He inhaled deeply and smiled at the extreme comfort that surrounded him. There was silence in the house, something that has become a rarity in Harry’s life. He was truly at peace on a Sunday morning. Right now, there was nothing he would rather be doing. 

His phone very quickly disrupts the newly made peace, as he sees that ‘Nick Grimwhore” is calling him. Harry grumbles, accepting the call and musters up a “What do you want?”

“Well good morning to you too Styles” Nick replies sarcastically.

“I was comfortable” Harry moans, extending the syllables on the end of the ‘comfortable’. 

“Well, I’m dragging you out again tonight, cause’ I’m off to Europe next week”

“Delightful” Harry replies. “Regular place?”

“Yep” Nick replies “I’ll text you a time or summin’” 

“Could you not have texted me all this?”

“I could’ve, but” Nick holds in a breath. “I wanted to hear your voice” he says in an American, melodramatic, accent, as if he had just rolled off the set of ‘The Notebook’.

“Get a better taste in movies”

“All you watch is like weird European gay movies with loads of sex scenes in them” Nick teases.

“Ex-ac-tly” Harry replies, smug as ever.

“Alri, Styles, I’ll text you and let you get back to ‘being comfortable’”

“Much appreciated” Harry replies enthusiastically. 

“Later”

Harry staggered out of bed, in his Calvin Klein boxers, scratching his head and scrunching up his face slightly. He roamed the landing, knocking on Niall’s door. When Niall doesn’t reply, Harry slowly opens the door, to see a very endearing Niall, slowly shifting open his eyes.  
Harry softly says “Good mornin’ sleepy head. I’m starting breakfast” with a smile. Niall and Harry enjoy a full English breakfast, as courtesy of Harry and they converse about nothing in particular. They were quickly joined by Liam, who came round with the paper.

Niall and Harry had been friends for about 6/7 years, they became best friends towards the end of their secondary education. Along with that, they had Liam, who had known them for slightly less time, however they were still all comfortable together. Liam had moved several times before, until his family settled down and just like that, the three of them became best friends. Nick and Harry had become friends through friends and their careers. Everything was pretty simple, Harry was a model, Liam dabbled in several different jobs but mainly stuck to modelling and Niall was the unorthodox one of the group, and became a club DJ. All 3 young men were making quite the name for themselves. 

“Harry you’re in the paper this morning. The paps proclaiming that you were a ‘wild party animal last night’”

“Hah” Harry said, shoving the next fork load of food in his mouth. “I didn’t sleep with anyone, I wasn’t high and I was only tipsy. It doesn’t half piss me off”

“So, so wild” Liam smiled.

“I’m going out tonight with Nick, but I don’t plan on really doing much damage cause’ of the shoot on Monday and he’ll probably leave early”

“True, you wild child. I remember that shoot you did drunk”

“Don’t fucking remind me” Harry says, covering his face in embarrassment.

“’Harry we’d like you to wear this today’ ‘Well baby, I’d like you to not wear anything tonight with me’ I’m pretty sure you scared that kid, I haven’t seen him again” Liam sniggers.

“Alright, alright, he’s probably doing quite well for himself” Harry smirks, stirring his tea. “Especially with that arse” 

“He was a right beauty, shame he ran away to be honest” Liam shrugs. “So yeah, stay of the juice tonight Styles”

“You should just come with us, you know? As like a guardian” Harry smiles at his own joke.

“What if I’m busy?” Liam raises his eyebrows.

“Liam, you’ve done hardly anything since that whats-his-name left”

“His name was James and it’s been a few weeks okay, I’m still feeling a bit” Liam clicks his fingers, trying to find the correct word to suit his sentence. “Meh” The only thing he could come out with.

“Well why don’t we meh-ove you on?” Harry smiles. 

“Harry, stick to your day job” 

\--

Louis looked exhaled and slumped as he looked at himself in the mirror. “How the fuck do I fix this?” he puts a few fingers through his hair. He looks at his watch, and the time reads 18:30. “BOLLOCKS” he says, as he only has half an hour until Zayn arrives. 

He had already had his outfit planned out, just in case he met some gorgeous young boy tonight and they both got to liking each other. Well, Louis would make that statement to make it sound general, but he was still feeling weakly infatuated by Harry Styles, there wasn’t any denying it. He felt like a hopeless teenage fan girl, his mind often wondering on the side of ‘maybe if I go to the shops, he might be there!’ 

Louis sighs, in hope that one day he’d find love and not some stupid little crush in a stupid little job with a stupid little apartment and a stupid little (well, actually taller than himself) Zayn. Speaking of which, had texted Louis on his way over, in a comedic ironic attempt, due to the fact that Zayn quite literally lived in the apartment directly next Louis’ door. It was a twist in fate, but both rooms went up at the same time; perfect for their job location, perfect for each other and it was in the never resting capital. 

“Alright dick squeeze?” Louis said, opening the door for Zayn.

“You’re so nice to me, I take you out to get over your weird paparazzi man blues and you repay me with that” Zayn cocks his eyebrow.

“I should probably say ‘sorry’ or something, but I’m not, so..”

“When have I ever been horrible to you my little Louis? Actually, there was the prank at the swimming pool, the time with that girl in the shops, so I suppose I asked and answered” 

“Uh huh” Louis says rolling his eyes.

“So how’s things?” Zayn said roaming around Louis’ apartment. 

“Sad. I feel all lonely and shit” 

“Is Harry not cutting it for you?” Zayn said, popping open a bottle of Corona.

“I don’t mean just Harry you idiot. I just mean in general, you see people around you all loved up-“

“I’m not with anyone?”

“I know, it’s just, I’d like to have a proper relationship someday you know? Cause’ single life is shit, especially if you’re all for the ‘sex with love’ thing like me, meanwhile you’re off getting all the sex you want”

“Okay 1. Ouch. 2. I’m not a whore. 3. We all feel like that Louis, I bet a few drinks’ll make you feel better. Beside’s we’re drinking for a cause, I got an apprenticeship for that modelling agency! It’s pretty small but then they say you can amount to become the biggest photographer in the world!”

“Congrats Zaynie! You’re not gonna leave me yet though are you?”

“No, but I am going to have to two time you”  
“Ah shit, you greedy bastard”

“I love you still” Zayn blew a kiss. “Shall we?” he added, lowering his arm, waiting for Louis to hook his own arm in return.

“We shall, prince charming, but er, I’m not doing that arm thing”

\--

Harry, Liam and Nick were in the VIP section, as per usual, and when 9pm came Nick dashed off to go on his flight, leaving Harry and Liam to talk and on occasion, just people watch. 

“Banging night” Liam said sarcastically.

“Get up and dance then” Harry used his hands to gesticulate towards the dance floor.

“I will but I’m trying to find the right guy” 

“Picky are we?” Harry looked up to Liam with a sarcastic smile spread across his lips. “Now lemme’ see if I can find you that right guy” 

Harry scanned the room, attempting to find someone who was attractive for Liam. He came across a few men, but Liam turned them down. That was until, Harry picked out a beautiful, slender young man with dark skin and beautiful brown eyes and a playful smile on his face. Liam felt his heart race just by looking at the boy, to the extent that Harry had to talk to security for him. Harry let him know that the mysterious beauty was allowed into the VIP section with them as well as a friend for Harry to play with. 

\--

Louis returned from the bar with two bottles in his hand and on his way back, he saw Zayn in conversation with security. Oh bother, what on earth had Zayn done. Louis rolled his eyes reluctantly and walked over to Zayn.

“Is there a problem?” he butted in, as if he were Zayn’s guardian. 

“No” Zayn replied, taking a bottle off of Louis. “He was just telling me I’ve been invited into the VIP bit apparently, with you”

“Zayn’s getting lucky tonight” Louis nudged him with his elbow. 

They were quickly and quietly escorted to the more secluded section. 

“Over there, Liam Payne and Harry Styles invited you here” the middle aged man added, walking off.

“Did he just say Harry Styles?” Zayn looked over to Louis, seeing all colour drain from his face. Zayn smirked in reply, inhaling outward loudly, as if quietly laughing. “C’mon Louis, this is your time to shine”

“Is this fucking happening right now?” Louis looked off into the distance with a neutral look on his face, his voice slow and serious.

“What's the problem?” Zayn said, partly confused.

“It feels weird and I don’t know why..” Louis kept the same expression for about twenty seconds, before adding “well, let’s not keep them waiting”

\--

“Liam, I swear that’s the pap from the other night?” Harry said, observing Louis and Zayn talking a couple of yards away.

“Maybe it’s fate Harry, maybe you were meant to be together” Liam said sarcastically. “I wonder what his zodiac sign is, maybe it was written in the stars” 

“Liam stop” Harry said seriously.

“Or like, maybe you have to keep meeting and your love becomes unrequited or something” Liam said carrying on.

“Liam I told you stop”

“But it’s fun. Anyway, you have to spend the night with him”

“I feel like this is some sort of set up, pity date” Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Well it’s no-“ Liam was interrupted.

“Hiya” the short brunette said. He pointed to himself, “I’m Louis and this is Zayn” Zayn smiled politely.

“I’m Liam and that’s Harry, Come! Come! Sit down, don’t stand there like lemons”. 

The table made it so Liam and Zayn were opposite and Harry and Louis were opposite, meaning that they were both slightly removed from each other. 

“So tell me about yourself?”Liam said facing Zayn.

“Well I’m a pap, I have a flat and I live in London. I don’t really know what else to say, what about you?”

“I’m more or less the same, except I do modelling instead”

“I was gonna say, you’re um, you’re very attractive aren’t you?” Zayn said, not sure if he was coming on too strong or making Liam uncomfortable. But judging by Liam’s reaction, he could tell he’d made the right move.

“Well thank you, you’re really quite beautiful yourself” Liam replied quickly. 

The two boys were hitting it off and anyone within a 20 meter radius could tell that they’d want to get into each other’s pants. 

Louis and Harry on the other hand, weren’t so quick to get along. It seemed like they had nothing in common, and whatever they did have, they would talk about it for two seconds because of the fact that it would be mind numbingly boring, and would always end up in an awkward silence. The thing is, nothing was attracting the two boys together, their habits were different, lifestyles were different, and taste in most things was different. It was just all awkward and they were relieved when Liam got up and said he wanted to leave. 

When they did leave however, they all ended up back and Zayn and Louis’ complexes, which basically meant they would be even more separate as duo’s. Zayn had his arm wrapped around Liam’s body and they were outside his door. “So um, I’m gonna go take this little lady into the sack and see what she’s made of, you two have a nice night” Zayn declared and seconds after he made the statement he was kissing Liam slowly on the lips, shortly after his tongue parted Liam’s lips they disappeared inside. 

Louis was light on his feet, holding his door frame and swinging back and forth. “Would you like to come in or do you have other celebrity stuff to be doing?”

“Um, I guess I’ll come in and have a drink or something but I won’t stay long”

Louis ran to his kitchen whilst Harry sat down uncomfortably on the sofa. Louis returned with two drinks and turned on the TV. To increase and heighten awkwardness, they heard occasional moans and whimpers along with the bed being smashed against the wall to “Zayn, oh my god, Zayn”. If they didn’t know any different, it would sound like something sketchy was taking place.

“So you drink, don’t smoke, go out a lot, hate paparazzi and do modelling?”

“That’s about the 5th time you’ve said that, yes”

“Why are you here Harry?” Louis scrunched up his face. “This whole night has been so awkward, and I don’t mean to blame you, but you just look so uninterested and bored like you’re better than everyone around you”

“You might as well individually pluck hair, it’d be less painful” Harry defended himself.

“You’re acting like a 13 year old at his family’s party, wishing he was with his friends..for god sake”

“Oh feisty” Harry smirked. “Anyway Louis, you have a point” Harry wagged his finger. “This is boring, I am bored and I was hoping Zayn would bring someone I could bang tonight but clearly not, so I best be on my way” Harry smiled sarcastically, quickly walking out the door without room for a goodbye. 

When Harry walked down the hall he grabbed his face, rubbing it with his hands. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but to most people now, he’d put on a facade where he’d turn into a complete arsehole. He was just horrible and rude to some people, but that just wasn’t him. He guesses that it’s his way of keeping people distanced from him, so he doesn’t have to deal with heart break. The fact was, Louis was fucking beautiful and Harry had basically just said he thought the opposite. He stopped in his tracks, considering apologizing to Louis, but then again, Louis probably hates him now and is better off without him. 

\--

Louis slumped in his chair. He felt the tears appear and the weird thing is, that was only the first time he’d spoke to Harry and he’d completely blown it. There was no way Harry was ever going to want to speak to him again. Louis was so alone and in the end, he just wanted to give up. He felt he was; weird, ugly and so lonely, however angsty that made him sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, and I'll grammar check it tomorrow but hey I finally added to this! (about 3 months late but hey better late than never). So they finally met again and it obviously isn't going to be the last time. Nick doesn't really come into this much after this chapter to be honest so yeah.
> 
> I'd like to again thank @bloudstream for helping me with ideas and all that jazz. So I hope you enjoyed this:)

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea that's been floating around my head for a while. I know that my grammar and English are not flawless, but I thought I'd take a whack at it. Please let me know what you think on my twitter @trafficstoppers. I have more chapters to come.  
> I'd also like to thank @bloudstream, as she helped me with a few ideas and supported this, so thanks Channing.  
> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> (P.S NICK DOESN'T REALLY PLAY THAT BIG A PART IN THIS FIC IT'S JUST TO KICK START IT OKAY)


End file.
